This invention relates to an apparatus for directly and continuously weighing continuously fed powder or particle substances in a feed line.
In producing cement, chemical substances, fertilizer and the like, powder or particle substances being fed through a feed line are commonly weighed by means of a weighing apparatus disposed in the feed line in order to obtain a constant feed of the substances. A weighing apparatus of the weight reduction type or an impact line flow meter is usually used as this sort of weighing apparatus. When the weight reduction type weighing apparatus is used for measurement of the substances, it is necessary to interrupt the measurement while the substances are being supplied into the hopper since the weight reduction type weighing apparatus is constructed to measure the weight reduction of the substances in the hopper. When the impact line flow meter is used for measurement of the substances, the impact force that is generated when the substances fall naturally on a sensing plate is measured and converted into the weight of the substances. In other words, the impact line flow meter is constructed to measure the weight of substances indirectly.